


Vicchan's Pet Café

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pet Café, honestly these two are so flirty idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: "It's alright, really. It allowed me to get a closer look at your gorgeous brown eyes." Wow. Wow Victor. Victor Nikiforov, five time Emmy Award winner, actor in countless romances, well-known playboy, just made the most ridiculous pick-up line that could have possibly come from that moment.In which Victor is an actor, Yuuri owns a café, and their dogs just want them to be together.





	Vicchan's Pet Café

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a very self-indulgent one-shot inspired by plans made by me and the most amazing [Recha](http://vitenkaz.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> It may evolve into a series tbh, who knows, not me :')
> 
> Feel free to ask questions in the comments or on my tumblr, [Undadasea](https://undadasea.tumblr.com/) !!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

A traditional story may start with "once upon a time". It'll explain how the princess has been locked away, never to see or meet anyone. Then it'll talk about the prince, who wanders upon the princess and they fall in love in an instant. They would get married after overcoming some great big obstacle (usually the princess' relative) and then they would live happily ever after.

But this is no fairytale. 

We don't open with "once upon a time" or tell the tale of the fair maiden locked away from the world. We open in a café with light blue walls covered in paw prints, a hamster track running up one wall, across the ceiling, and down the other, and pets strewn everywhere. 

And this is the story of how a small town café owner met, fell on, and got a date with a famous movie star.

-

Victor Nikiforov strolled down the street, the sweetest dog on earth, Makkachin, pulling him along. He was between takes right now, and Yakov, his manager, had told him to let off some steam after he accidentally snapped at an intern who ran into him.

He sighed and let Makka pull him down a different street. This one was a lot less mainstream, it appeared. He was about to tug on Makka's leash and head back to the main road, when it seemed Makkachin had a better idea. The dog began to pull in earnest towards a shop a little ways away.  
The sign had a cute drawing of a poodle on it, as well as the words "Vicchan's Pet Café"

.... Pet café?

With a shrug, Victor let Makkachin lead him there. He pushed open the doors and pretended to not notice how when the people there glanced up at the newcomer, their jaws dropped. He heard the whispers start to flow, as they always did. "Is that VICTOR NIKIFOROV?" "Isn't he famous?" "Yeah! Wasn't he in that one movie with Christophe Giacometti??" "Aren't they filming another movie near here soon? What was it about?"

It was times like this Victor found himself wondering why people wanted to be famous. Sure, the pay was good, and his fans were amazing. But it was lonely. All he ever wanted was to make people smile, and he had done that. But all people want from him is the super star they believe he is. 

His train of thought was cut off when the smallest torpedo ever rammed into his side and effectively knocked him over.

"Vicchan! Oh my God!"

There was a tongue still licking all over his face, even though it was already completely covered in slobber. Another, larger tongue joined in. And then the tiny torpedo was lifted off of him and he had enough space to push his silly dog off as well. A hand was outstretched to him and Victor took it gratefully.

"I am so so sorry! Vicchan escaped from the kitchens when I opened the door and I guess he thought you were too handsome."

Victor barely managed to process any of that for two reasons. 1, It was said in incredibly fast English with a slight accent. 2, The person speaking looked like a literal God. And then Victor was staring for an entirely different reason. This gorgeous man had actually just flirted. Dear God Victor wasn't sure he'd make it out of here.

"Ahaha, if that's true, you must deal with this every day." He winked for emphasis. The man before him flushed a brilliant pink. The small projectile dog, Vicchan, if Victor were to guess(he, Vicchan sounded similar to Victor), struggled to escape his master's grasp. 

The owner only held on tighter. "Nu-uh. You've gotten in enough trouble." He looked sympathetically at Victor for a moment before rushing back behind the counter and through a door, dog in arm. 

Victor supposed it could only last so long. He found an unoccupied table and told Makkachin to stay there so he could get something to nibble on. He approached the counter and looked at the pastries on display. There were all types of delicacies, from éclairs to apple piroshkis, as well as a few different types of animal treats. Dogs, cats, hamsters, birds, among others. The board above showed different types of coffee as well as tea, and a smaller menu of hot chocolate.

He turned his attention to the doors as they opened and the God-like man from before came back out, clearly making sure he wasn't followed this time.

"Yes, sorry, are you ready to order?"

For the first time, Victor got a look at what the other was wearing. A purple apron, with little dogs printed across it in lilac. Black slacks and a white shirt. And a name tag (thank God) that said 'Yuuri'.

"It's fine, Yuuri." Victor smiled. "Yes, I would like to try one of your apple piroshkis, as well as a caramel frappe, please."

"Yessir. I'll bring them right to you, once I'm done with your frappe, alright?" Victor nodded and, with a smirk, made his way back to his table where Makka sat waiting. He cooed over his pet and found himself cooing over the dog of the person at a table a little ways away as well, before Yuuri came back with his drink and snack.

He reached up to take them. "Thank y-"

And suddenly he was wearing is frappe. And Yuuri. Yuuri was draped over top of him, their faces dangerously close together. 

Makkachin you little shit.

Yuuri was redder than he had been after Victor's wink earlier, and soon Victor found that frappes were cold and really didn't make good shirts. 

He lifted Yuuri back and looked at the mess that was his shirt now. 

And then he laughed. And laughed and laughed. Yuuri was looking more confused by the second, and when Victor finally calmed down, asked "Are you alright? I really didn't mean to do that."

"I don't doubt it." Victor grinned and took the napkins that Yuuri offered, having pulled them from his apron pocket. "It's alright, really. It allowed me to get a closer look at your gorgeous brown eyes." Wow. Wow Victor. Victor Nikiforov, five time Emmy Award winner, actor in countless romances, well-known playboy, just made the most ridiculous pick-up line that could have possibly come from that moment. 

Luckily, it cause Yuuri to laugh gently, as intended. "Give me a second and I'll bring you a new frappe. Caramel, right?"

"Yup!" Victor smiled gratefully as he took the offered pastry bag. As Yuuri moved back towards the counter, he opened it and was surprised to find that his piroshki wasn't alone. Inside also sat a good sized dog treat, one that had been sitting behind the glass counter.

When Yuuri returned, he asked him about it. "Oh, well, we always give our customers a free treat for their pet if they order a pastry. It's only fair." He placed the cup on the table. "Here's your caramel frappe. Again."

Victor laughed and turned to look at his drink. Floating on top of his drink were chocolate shavings, placed carefully in the shape of a poodle. It looked just like Makkachin. He squealed a bit.

Yuuri, who had turned and began to walk away, came back immediately. "What's wrong?"

"IT'S SO CUTE OH MY GOD!" Victor cried, looking up at Yuuri with what was often described as his signature heart-shaped smile. "I need to post this on Instagram!" He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. He made sure his caption had lots of hearts in it before he hit post.

Behind him, Yuuri had been chuckling for a while. "You're quite cute." He said with a faint blush. 

"As are you~" Victor sang, pocketing his phone again. "Speaking of you, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Yuuri blinked.

Victor mentally back-tracked.

He cannot believe he said that. They had just met! They had barely had any conversation! Oh my God. He had often been told he was too forward, too blunt. He had never seen it so much until this moment.

"I-um, okay?" Yuuri stammered. "I mean, yes, of course!"

Victor let his thoughts calm down again. He said yes. HE SAID YES. OH MY GOD. VICTOR HAD A DATE TO PLAN.

"Great! What time do you get off?"

"About..... 6pm. Phichit should be able to handle it after that."

Victor blinked. "You get to choose your own hours?"

Yuuri smiled. "Not always. But I'm the owner, so I think I can let myself off early today."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at 6 then." Victor grabbed his cup and bag and stood. 

"I'll be looking forward to it." Yuuri hummed as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Victor thought to himself. He couldn't agree more.


End file.
